


Close Quarters

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Nothing Is Impossible [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Prank Wars, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Sexual Humor, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Wrongly blamed for a misfiring prank of Sam's, Wanda and Vision are forced to hide in a cramped Supply Closet from a furious Black Widow.Deleted scene from 'Nothing Is Impossible'.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by a scene in one of my Vision Week one-shots, I thought this little one-shot would fit nicely into the 'Nothing Is Impossible' universe too. This takes place after the Ball, but before Lagos.

A minor prank battle had broken out in the Avengers compound, between Sam and Steve. It was a tragically one-sided prank battle for a few reasons. One, Steve wasn't exactly up with modern pranking methods, so very few of his ideas actually worked. The other reason, was that Steve was entirely too trusting. He had fallen for one of Sam's pranks, a device rigged to fling a pie into the face of the next person who opened the fridge, three times already.  
\--

Vision had kept out of the prank war, not really understanding the appeal of the whole exercise. Wanda had mostly stayed out of it too, simply observing the events, and laughing out the outcomes.

On this particular night, Sam was going for Round Four of the 'Pie in Steve's Face'. Wanda and Vision had seen him setting it up, so both knew not to touch the fridge. Vision was reading a book, and Wanda sat near him, nursing a mug of tea and waiting for Steve to arrive.

Steve did not arrive.

Instead, Natasha arrived, returning from a solo mission. She looked exhausted, and a little bit grumpy, which weren't a good combination in Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha didn't know not to touch the fridge. Wanda watched in horror as she walked straight towards it.

"Nat, No!" Wanda cried, jumping to her feet.

It was too late. Nat opened the fridge, and the pie flew out, hitting her square in the face.

"..." Nat was eerily silent.

"Rahat. Vision, run.." She tried to pull her friend to his feet.

"Hmm? Wha.. Oh dear." Vision spotted Natasha rounding on them, the fury of the Black Widow in her eyes. Unfortunately, she seemed to have taken Wanda's warning as an admission of complicity in the prank.

"Run!" Wanda yelled, dragging Vision behind her as she fled.  
\--

Thankfully, Nat's need to wipe the cream out of her eyes gave Wanda and Vision a head start on her.

"Quick, aici!" Wanda pushed Vision into a packed supply closet, squeezing in after him.

It was a tight fit. Vision's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. This situation was definitely not helping with the recent more-than-friendly feelings he had been developing for his best friend.

"Uh.. It's a little bit cramped in here, isn't it?"

"That's the point, Vizh" Wanda was panting slightly from their run, her cheeks lightly flushed.

She was.. No, Vision, no thinking about how gorgeous she is! His brain seemed to have failed him, as he couldn't for the life of him see what Wanda's point was.

"What is?"

"This closet is so small that Natasha would never think we'd both try to hide in it."  
\--

Still, it wasn't long before Wanda began to notice, and be affected by, exactly how close they were.

Wanda and Vision had been in the closet for at least an hour. Once or twice, they heard Nat pass by outside, but as Wanda had hoped, she did not discover their hiding place.

There had been a shift in the relationship between them since Tony's ball a few weeks before, a shift to maybe, something more than friendship, that both Vision and Wanda had been trying to ignore. Their current situation definitely wasn't helping. Pressed flush together in the cramped closet, neither one of them could move without brushing against the other.

"Wanda" Vision was feeling rather warm at that moment, and a little bit dizzy, but it had nothing to do with the temperature in the closet. He squirmed slightly, involuntarily brushing against his friend once more. "How much longer do we have to hide?"

"Nu prea mult" Wanda replied, her cheeks suddenly burning bright red when Vision shifted. "I-I hope.."  
\--

Not too much later, Steve knocked on the closet door. He had discovered Natasha and explained what really happened. The Black Widow was now pursuing Sam, a few cries of panicking echoing through the Compound.

Wanda and Vision scrambled out of the Supply closet and rushed off, both happy to keep some distance from each other for a little while.

If Wanda had noticed that Vision had gotten his first erection while they were hiding together, she very politely never mentioned it.. At least, not until quite a few years later, when they were both able to see the humour.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Rahat: Shit
> 
> aici!: in here
> 
> Nu prea mult: Not too much longer.


End file.
